Ambrosia Delgard
Ambrosia Aderanne Delgard, or Amber, is an ambassador-on-furlough for the New Republic. Most of her previous work as a full-fledged and registered ambassador took her to Caspia and Corellia, two of the New Republic's most challenging political relationships. Background / History Pre-Republic Times Born 11 years before the Rebellion had dealt its major blow to the Galactic Empire, Ambrosia was born to Raina and Mason Aderanne. The pair had lived on the somewhat backwater planet Pyrdir for a lengthy time prior to their daughter's birth, having moved from their birthplace of Coruscant. Raina placed emphasis on the study of native botany while Mason took interest more in developing technologies. Shortly after celebration of Amber's second birthday, the family was forced into separation after an Imperial raid on the planet. Valued for their human heritage as opposed to those native to the world, Mason and Raina were taken as live cargo to be transformed into more suitable workers. Unfortunately, her mother possessed a tattoo, marking her as a follower of a peaceful sect notorious for its resistance to numerous lines of Imperial policy. Therefore, she and her daughter were labeled as 'unclean', and Raina would be transported to Kessel. Their daughter, barely capable of speaking complete sentences, was lumped together with the other lesser slaves. Her mind was young enough to be molded as they wished... or so went the intentions. At five years of age, Ambrosia began her many years of experience under forced labor in a droid manufacturing plant, working the assembly line with other children of similar age, keeping the clutter clear while more capable hands of machinery assembled the parts. By age ten, her exhibition of adeptness in the plant 'promoted' her to shift work to a weapons repair line. The rebellion had reared its head high enough to pose a legitimate threat, and so any deft fingers, be droid or sentient were utilized to keep the Empire well-armed. These years of hard labor did little justice to the delicate frame and poise that the growing girl possessed. These attributes and her seemingly irrepressible spirit did not go overlooked by all the proctors that oversaw her work. 4 ABY - 11 ABY Some months into her fifteenth year, her feisty nature and exhibited grace became the busy bee's undoing. Ambrosia was removed from the weaponry plant, as were many workers - extra mouths to feed were less desirable now that the super power had been, mildly, crippled - and 'sold' to an entertainment company to be schooled in dance. Aside from needing the occasional attitude adjustment, Amber excelled in her craft, to her immediate benefit but ultimate demise. She was returned to the Imperial facilities upon completion of her training and issued with the other elite performers to be at the service of High Command. Towards the end of her submissive career, an unfortunate affair resulted some months later in the birth of a child, and in order to save the name of its father, the infant was cast away into the dredges from which she'd managed to climb, to find a home among the lowlier worker bees. Ambrosia's handlers informed her it had been killed, however, to dash any hope of reunion. The loss of this little light that had warmed her darkness lit the fuse of determination to free herself from the harsh, political binds... or find death in her efforts. Taking advantage in the Empire's temporary, militaristic weaknesses and preoccupations, Amber made her final rebellion. During servitude at a conference, she managed to humiliate an officer, defying the consequent punishment. Sentenced to be transported back to Kessel or done away with on board the freighter should she resist, Ambrosia saw opportunity. A series of fortunate mishaps on board the smaller vessel en route to the slave transport enabled her to overcome those holding her captive, one being Mason Aderanne, the formerly peaceful father from Pyrdir. Unfortunately, being ignorant in starship navigation had dire consequences. The craft crashed on a nearby moon, killing most on board, including her father. Badly wounded herself, the desperate young woman managed to escape from the wreckage. Passing merchants caught signal of the automated emergency pulse and swooped in to investigate. If nothing else, they could perhaps salvage some of the gear for later profit. The battered Amber, having lapsed into unconsciousness, was rescued. Still holding fast to the hope that Emperor Palpatine's death brought about those few years earlier, Amber spent the next few years of her life studying and drawing closer to the newly formed Republic. Meeting with John Lage and his crew, she began a friendship that would last until Lage's later death. In the New Republic 11 ABY - ''' Ambrosia's travels took her to Caspia, leading to an encounter with political figures Eva Sargent and Dean Corso, the latter of which was the NR representative to the Union. Gradually, she became inducted into the Diplomatic Corps for the NR. Ambrosia served first as Dean's aide, shadowing him during meetings with dignitaries and pushing paperwork. After an assassination attempt on his life proved nearly successful, Dean vanished, leaving her to run his embassy. The defacto representative ran the new posting with fair stability for about a year's time. Shortly thereafter, the embassy on Caspar was infiltrated and attacked by a local terrorist group known as the "OO". Surviving the attack with serious injuries, Ambrosia made a rather horrific discovery of a message written on parchment of human flesh, crawled into the snow, and mercifully fainted. Her future husband, Tivadar Delgard, stumbled over her body in the chaos of the scene's investigation. Her heroism and efforts to protect the embassy caught the gentle eye of Leia Organa Solo and she was promoted to the rank of full-fledged Ambassador. In the meantime, negotiations between the CDU and NR resumed after a long delay in efforts to devise a peace pact. Peshk Vry'lya oversaw this process, letting Ambrosia take the reins in negotiations. Around this time, an emergence of a worrisome figure on the streets of Caspar spurred Ambrosia to uncover the secrets that posed a threat to herself and the people. She met with a retired Imperial official, Pantek, in an underground scheme for information, both parties initially unaware of each other's past... until Pantek has a slyly-collected bit of her DNA analyzed in their data banks. He uncovers her hidden history, resulting in a stallmate. Using some personal information as playing chips against Pantek, Ambrosia barters blackmail with blackmail, and eventually both come to a compromise. She learns of her mother's whereabouts through Pantek and a secret plan is formed to recover the long-lost woman. With Camrath Kizuka and his crew, they break her from Kessel's mines. After more than a year of debate, the treaty between the CDU and NR is finally signed. Later incidents between the two governments place all terms on thin ice, sending the poor Ambassador in desperate circles to make amends. In the meantime, an old face, Tivadar, reappears after two years of alleged death. Tivadar Delgard and Ambrosia Aderanne are wed on the golden sands of Corellia's beaches. She moves back to Caspia's Embassy to continue her duties while Tivadar resumes his work on patrols, though later he retires from the NR and works instead for CorSec. A little over a year later, their daughter, Gabi, is born. Ambrosia and her family lived primarily within the Embassy for a few more years, until Gabi became school-age. The Caspian coup that resulted in General Mahon's coming to power became a cause to review the peace pact and make alterations as necessary. During the tail-end of the treaty's renewal, she took on an aide, Mr. Vyal Ruathen, and shortly thereafter began to take a step away from the political rush in order to focus on raising her daughter and continuing her mother's therapeutic treatments towards mental recovery. Also during the Treaty's renewal, Ambassador Delgard is once again worrying after her husband's unknown whereabouts. He left on patrol...and that was the last anyone heard from him. Complicating the issue was the Empire's intrusion into Corellian space that would soon result in hostile takeover of the system and installment of military rule. Monitoring Embassy affairs from afar with the occasional, personal check-in, the diplomat split her time mostly between Ord Mantel (where her daughter has begun schooling) and Corellia (to check in on her beach side property before the Imperials tightened their grip). She also played minor roles in the liberation of Corellia in 19 ABY, making undercover, planet-side runs to meet with underground groups of freedom fighters that the Republic was supplying with arms. Her husband's whereabouts still remain unknown, as the investigation conducted by his employer, CorSec, proved inconclusive, undoubtedly limited by the stint of Imperial suffocation. She hired a few private investigators over the years, going so far as to infiltrate and attempt to search Kessel, operating on the possibility that he was taken prisoner and condemned to some hard labor. When the occasional piece of hardware bearing serial numbers linked to his last assigned fighter surfaces over the years, it doesn't do much to bring hope that he landed /anywhere/ in one piece. Ambrosia comes to accept the likelihood that Tivadar is dead. '''Caspian Conflict 24 ABY Captain Rasi Praddhan Cen approaches Ambrosia with the request that she reinstate herself on Caspar, after the Empire declares it's been wronged by the Caspian Democratic Union and begins the formation of a blockade. Ambrosia's new mission is to salvage their ties with the CDU by engaging in a propaganda battle to keep the Republic's reputation afloat in the sea of accusations made by his Imperial Majesty and the noble Lord Thel. Ambrosia accepts the job and moves herself and her 10 year old daughter, Gabi, toreturn to their old embassy home. Once planet-side, it isn't long before they are trapped like rats within the incredibly effective blockade imposed by the Empire. Unfortunately, there isn't much the Republic is willing or able to do, militarily, at this time, so they seek the unconventional aid of smugglers to lend an assist to the panicking Caspian people. Over the course of a month or so, 'pirates' Vane and Jaspar Andromidas are put on Republic payroll to deliver humanitarian supplies through the blockade and to the CDU. Some runs go better than others, but there's enough success to prove to the CDU's Minister Cordelia that the New Republic is 'trying' and is willing to help them prevail through this difficult time. Ambrosia delivers a number of speeches to the Caspian residents during this time, urging them to stand up for themselves and take pride in their independence. Together, they can repel the Imperial invasion and restore order! Her efforts are received with mixed reviews, as the Empire had done its share of finger-pointing and name-calling as well, labeling her with the title of 'Viper', a nickname she seemed quite willing to adopt. A meeting is held between the Presav's Minister, Lord Thel, and Ambassador Delgard to discuss terms of the Empire's withdrawal. The Minister reveals footage that implicates the Empire in contaminating its humanitarian deliveries with surveillance equipment and other nefarious things. While she ought to rejoice in this table-turning revelation that could potentially put the CDU officially in the NR's bunk, Ambrosia suspects that the enraged Aldus Thel is genuine in his denial and that the Republic may actually be responsible for sabotaging the shipment. She doesn't have much time to investigate the truth on the matter, however, as the mobs forming in the street begin to turn hostile. Several days later, violence spills over the Embassy gates, and a deadly skirmish erupts between NR-supporting Caspians, NR-hating Caspians, and the NR Embassy security team. The breach and destruction of the building and all within it is the second Embassy infiltration to occur in just over a decade. Imperial shadow troopers attack simultaneously from above - entering through the rooftop landing pad and systematically sneaking and slaughtering their way through all NR security teams. In the lobby, there is a sea of chaos, shouting, and blood. Jedi Leo Corak, a specially-assigned bodyguard to the ambassador and her daughter, is able to escape with Gabi, but Ambrosia remains behind in attempts to film and broadcast as much of the action as she can, before she is eventually cornered in her quarters and captured by the Imperials. For the next 9 weeks she's held in custody of the Empire. The first few weeks of her detainment consist of torture - mental, physical, and drug-induced - until Thel is satisfied that he's extracted all intel she may possibly possess, which, sadly for him, wasn't much. Almost a week of that miserable period was spent in a medical pod, tended by too-young Dr. Kovani, after the systematic starvation and dehydration resulted in Ambrosia's death - briefly - as her body succumbed to the torment before her mind had the chance. Once 'adequately' stabilized, Ambrosia returns to her cell and a new tactic of questioning devised. During her stay on the Nemesis, Lord Thel learned of an interesting match between her DNA and some already in their system, belonging to one of their own - a Lt. Liora Kovani. Jackpot. Holding all the leverage he needs to get a recorded 'confession' out of the Ambassador to fuel the Empire's propaganda tanks, Thel shares his findings with the beaten woman over a drink of some rather delectable whiskey. Lt. Kovani - the doctor who revived her - is her daughter. Giving Ambrosia little time to digest the news, he promptly ordered the Lt. be arrested and delivered to the interrogation chamber, where a very distraught and confused ambassador, and a very confident Thel, were waiting. It doesn't take long for Ambrosia to agree to Thel's terms, sign the confession, and enact a filmed version, rather than see her prodigy executed. In exchange for her cooperation, she and her family are granted a full pardon and herself a pension, under the condition that she not resume contact with the rebellion she was guilty of serving. The remainder of her stay on board the Nemesis is spent under more ideal conditions - a fine stateroom suite, new clothing, and dinners (too rich for her to eat) surrounded by a starry view through the observation deck, occasionally 'enjoying' the company of Aldus Thel. When Lt Kovani tampers with a comlink, however, Ambrosia is able to send little calls for help, one of which is intercepted by pilots Galin and Corbet (call signs Wraith and Wildman, respectively). Some days later, the understaffed Nemesis begins to experience mysterious power failure and hiccups to routine. A small volunteer team led by Lt. Halos infiltrates the corridors of Nemesis under the guise of a maintenance crew and springs Ambrosia and Lt Kovani from their posh prison. In a tumultuous event of hangar bay turbolaser fire and detonations to the power grid, the team manages to do quite a bit of damage to the ship, enough to inconvenience the crew with messy cleanup, at least. Ambrosia reunites with Leo and her daughter, Gabi, at the New Alderaan military base. All members of the team are treated for exposure to noxious fumes, suffered during their escape, and Gabi for wounds obtained during her brush with some of the Empire's man-hunting dogs (Sith, troopers, and actual hounds). Lt. Kovani is eventually processed as an enemy defector and remanded to the intelligence department for custody until she's deemed 'clear' and able to be released to Ambrosia for further watching. The tight lid Ambrosia's kept on her secret, former life as Imperial property is blown clear off during her own 'interrogation' by agent Galin. She's assigned to housing on base so that doctors and therapists may continue to keep a close eye on her and Gabi. Senior agent Drax Rendolen pays a follow up visit - one of many to come - to interview Kovani and ensure that Ambrosia is weathering her return to civilization as well as she can. The sense of trust Ambrosia once held for the Republic has been diminished, and she's yet to receive a straight answer regarding /who/ tampered with the Imperial aid shipments to Caspar in the first place - the 'final straw' she deems responsible for Thel's extreme action against her and her legitimate child. Bitter and without permanent home or job at this point, she struggled to uphold the NR's image to the people of Caspar, taking damage control into her own hands best she could, juggling CDU, CSA relations under the table, essentially slapping a patch here and there as needed. She, Gabi, Kovani, and her mother move into an off-base apartment in the Caamasi Gardens' towers to reclaim some sense of normalcy. The Republic Navy, meanwhile, was battling hard against the Imperial fleet in Union space, forced to take on the invading giant alone while the Caspians sat on what little resources they had left, clinging to their neutrality, casting blame upon the Republic for the Empire's presence there, and too afraid to risk their own military forces. The costly Battle of Broken Teeth at Ketterslea was the final skirmish between the naval forces and by far the most bloody. It ended in stalemate and the Republic took advantage of the KOS station to make much-needed repairs to their fleet. In the end, it was all for naught. Zeak Oppenhiemer of Etti IV Group, CSA, bought out the formerly NR-friendly KOS station and shipyard. In accordance with the Empire's terms of withdrawal from the Caspian system, gifting the CSA the opportunity to rebuild the broken system's economy, Oppenhiemer acquires a court order from the CDU to evict all New Republic personnel and property from the station. The Republic is left with no choice but to take advantage of this narrow window of Imperial-free time to limp away back to the safety of their own space. Ambassador Delgard makes a final announcement that any who yet dwell on Caspar or within Union space that still wish to support the New Republic will be welcomed with open arms...in Republic space. She wipes her hands clean of the years of service on Caspar...and moves on. Or at least appears to. Moving On: Galas, Brain Worms, and Vanishing Wookiees 24 - 25 ABY Much of her time becomes dedicated to the smuggling of slaves and refugees IN to safe haven. Jaspar Andromidas and a few other 'traders' are able to navigate the backwards world of slave trading and liberate handfuls at a time, often passing them off for new crew members or some such until they are delivered unto welcoming arms in New Alderaan's port. One of these shipments brings a hidden danger, though. A Verpine doctor from Jaspar's temporary crew, assisting with the medical scanning of arriving refugees, detects something nefarious hidden within the tissues of one unfortunate soul. The device's frequency is easily picked up by the Insectoid, and no one else. The refugee is immediately transported to the nearest hospital for more detailed scans and proper authorities notified. It's a bomb. Detonates in the hospital but fortunately was in a docking bay, where casualties are kept to a minimum. Chaos ensues and some wild plan devised on the spot - assuming that the explosive greeting was meant for the Ambassador - to falsify her death. With her two bodyguards on board, the Verpine hits Ambrosia with a tranq and wheels her out through the crowd on a gurney into an awaiting bus. Rather than transport her to the morgue, they slip her into secured on-base housing and keep her penned up there until the Verpine's able to 'listen' on the radio for any frequencies similar to the detonated device and put out a coded one of his own in attempts to lure the perp out of hiding. Fortunately, there are those with better sense in the NRI who pick up on the notification of her next of kin - her young daughter - and review hospital footage in-depth enough to see that...she ain't dead. Drax Rendolen 'knocks' the door of their hideout wide open and after making short, head-aching work of the few agents holding the Ambassador 'safely' there, puts an end to the silly plan and brings Ambrosia back home. He heads up investigation into who was responsible for the body bomb, using information collected by the Verpine. In the meantime, the New Republic is gearing up for its Twentieth Year Anniversary Gala. Ambassador Delgard has been added to the committee, assisting with the picking and choosing of caterers and entertainment. Drax gets to weigh in on the desserts. The event is set to take course over a 6 day period, including rounds of friendly competition and showmanship of the military divisions, dancing, art festivals, a Senate Hearing, and copious amounts of food and drink to fill the gaps between more sobering award ceremonies and memorials of troops both recently and long-ago lost. All-in-all, it's a success. Drax, Galin, and Portia apprehend a couple suspicions persons during the opening ceremony and after days of interrogation and investigation, Drax learns that they are members of the Olumi Osahn, or 'OO', and devises a plan to infiltrate their network, going so far as to radically change his appearance and convince them that he's very much in favor of what they preach. Before he 'frees' the suspects from detainment to follow them to the heart of their nest, Ambrosia gets a few minute alone with one of them for a chat. The gala's closing ceremony is unfortunately more volatile than the opening act, as Leia's speech is quickly interrupted by an explosion...of the Jedi Temple. The Empire's sigil hovers high overhead. The grounds erupt in controlled chaos. Little does anyone know, 16 of the attending dignitaries and personnel have already been infected with a delightful little parasite over the course of the gala, and they're about to claim a 17th - Ambassador Delgard. Ambrosia becomes one of the infected while being whisked away in her armored speeder, courtesy of her two bodyguards. She, with the others, gather on an abandoned tarmac outside the spaceport and board a transport destined for frozen hell. Ambrosia, Johanna, and the rest of the infected underwent a no doubt excruciating procedure to remove the worms from their brain, courtesy of their host, and spent the next several days holed up together in a single cell of ice. After a time, the dark Lord Vidious summoned the ambassador for a 'conference' to reveal to her his plan and the purpose behind their abduction. Joh's privy to a similar heart-to-heart before the entire group - sans Johanna - is made to watch a demonstration of the latest, much evolved version of Vidious' biological weapon of mind control, on the poor Senator from Shili. In exchange for their freedom and because she's no means to be combative, Ambassador Delgard agrees to be Vidious' herald upon their return to Ord Mantel and spread the word of the terror that is to come... Except it all sounds ludicrous and very few- even within NRI - believe her story. Fortunately, Jedi Master Skywalker does entreat the poor woman to tell her version of events that led to a massive hole in his archives (and garden) before passing judgment, during a private meeting within his office. A standing offer's extended to her and her daughter, Gabi, for safe haven there, anytime she should desire. While hesitant to accept this Delgard, Ambrosia Delgard, Ambrosia Delgard, Ambrosia